White Witch
by Doug2
Summary: Prue introduces her new friend to Piper and Phoebe, Paige Matthews. Please review.


**White Witch**

P3 was having a quiet Wednesday evening. Phoebe was sitting at the bar acting a little downtrodden while Piper was tending bar across the counter. Neither of them had their usual male company. Leo was off tending to another of his witch charges, while Cole had just dodged two bounty hunters and was hiding out somewhere in another dimension quite lonely himself.

"Hey, Piper," said an introspective Phoebe.

Piper turned around after delivering two beers to a cozy couple near them that Phoebe had been eying jealously. "Yea?"

"Ever wonder if there's and magical help line for lonely witches with extra time on their hands and no suitable warm male companionship?" asked Phoebe nursing her drink looking at her reflection in the bar.

"Nope! Probably just as well. There'd be two gnomes, a fairy and three leprechauns in front of you anyway," she quipped. "Settle for another White Lightning?"

"No, thanks. I'm just not in the right mood right now," Phoebe whined busily cleaning up the smudge her glass left in her reflection.

Piper lowered her eyebrows. "What's that? An extra dose of self-pity? Cheer up, Phoebes. You got someone who's just out of town on business who happens to be in league with the devil! You know he could have been a pure warlock like Jeremy. Believe me I'm very happy for you!"

"Make that two of us!" said a voice from behind Phoebe.

"Hey, Prue," said Piper looking up at her oldest sister who had a glowing look on her face.

Phoebe just smiled and waved half-heartedly.

"Why so glum?" Prue asked shooting a glance over to Piper who motioned toward the depressed youngest sister.

Phoebe looked up with a half-cocked smile. "Oh, Cole is so far.."

"..Out-of-town!" jumped in Prue quickly. "And that would give me the down and out doldrums too. Um! Phoebe, Prue I'd like you meet a friend. Paige Matthews!"

"Hey, Paige. Piper," said the middle sister offering Paige her hand.

Phoebe sat up just a bit. "Phoebe, nice to meet you!"

"Hi, guys. This is one great place you three have here," Paige said glancing around P3.

"Thanks," said Piper. "That's really nice of you."

"But it's really Piper's. We are just like hangers on around here. And speaking of that, I've seen you here a lot, haven't I?" asked Phoebe.

"I do come here fairly often. There's just something extra special about it," said Paige bobbing her head just a bit. "And I just feel real comfortable here."

Prue started talking with her hands looking really excited. "Paige works at social services and has some great ideas for some photo essays for 415."

"From Prue that is a high praise," said Phoebe listening intently.

"Yea, they aren't that good. It's just there all these needy people where I work and a little public notoriety might really help some of them out. We have this one real cute little five-year-old girl who's been in six different foster homes and needs some extra love and understanding," explained Paige.

"Five different homes? The girl is only five years old?" exclaimed Piper. "I can't imagine how bad that would be without parents when you're so young."

"Tell me about it. I'm adopted myself. Anyway she is kind of lost in the social service system. If she could get her story told I know we could find her a good home and really straightened her life out," said Paige with great enthusiasm.

"And there are many similar potential stories that can really help these innocents ..um people that could be told to the city. 415 could use a push off the high fashion and arty scene and get just a little more civic minded," interjected Prue.

"And you're the one to shake them up, Prue. If you don't lose you're job doing it," Piper said quietly to herself while turning to Paige. "You've got one great advocate there, Paige. Prue never lets go of something she really believes in. She won't stop fighting until she saves the whole city," Phoebe assured Paige while pushing her hair back over her ears.

"One person at a time is fine," replied Paige quickly. "I'm just the copy girl there for now. Maybe I'll work it up to case worker before the NEXT millennium gets started!"

"You still sound very dedicated since you've been through the same system yourself!" remarked Phoebe lending toward her whispering just a bit.

"You're quite right. You must be psychic," Paige replied looking down at her feet uncomfortably.

Piper leaned forwarded quickly as Phoebe tittered just a bit. "She's just like a crystal ball BECAUSE I CAN SEE RIGHT THROUGH HER! Maybe she needs to get a bit cloudier!"

The band began their next set as both Phoebe and Paige changed their mood and started to really enjoy the music.

"Care to look for some companionship, Paigie?" asked Phoebe as a bright smile finally began to cross her face.

Nodding her head to the beat Paige agreed and headed out with her. On the dance floor they quickly found two willing gentlemen.

"Looks likes Phoebe found a kindred spirit," said Piper quietly.

"Bad choice of words though Paige is definitely on the free-spirited side," smiled Prue watching closely. Prue knew that all three of the Halliwell's could use a friend with all the witchy stuff in their lives.

Piper shook her head. "There's just something about that girl. I don't know. Something extra special."

Saturday morning Prue and Paige were standing on the porch of 4516 Hilltop Terrace ringing the bell door of an old middle of the century house. Phoebe was several steps behind them working as Prue's assistant on weekends. She anxiously wanted to pay off her three-year-old credit card debt that she brought back with her from New York. As she approached the next to top step, an older woman with white hair who had obviously been conducting some extensive Spring-cleaning answered the door.

"Hi, I'm Miss Matthews, from Southbay Social Services. Mrs. Andrews? I think we spoke on the phone," said Paige very politely.

"Yes, why yes. And these are the magazine people who wanted to talk to Caroline? Please come in," she said ushering them in holding a damp rag.

"Thank you. This is Prue and Phoebe Halliwell," explained Paige pointing to the two witches.

"Hi, please call me Prue," smiled Prue. Phoebe shook her hand still huffing a bit under the load of camera equipment.

"Caroline is in her room. She spends most of her time there. We really don't know what to do with her. Mrs. Darling, her caseworker, finds her a good home that lasts for several months. She is a real sweetheart and then for some strange reason she gets completely unmanageable. We've had her for three months and except for the moodiness, she has been a wonderful little girl. Let me introduce you," explained Mrs. Andrews as they went up the stairs.

At the end of the long hall was narrow room that contained few personal belongings indicating someone who moved often. Caroline was playing with a couple of dolls.

"Hi there. My name's Prue," she said smiling and leaning over to her.

Caroline looked up for a moment. "Hi. They're going to a party. Lots of her friends will be here. It's Marsha's birthday!"

"She's very pretty and so are you," Prue replied smiling at the cute little girl. With light brown hair and blue eyes she could have been one of Patti Halliwell's own daughters. Prue pulled out her camera. "Can we take your picture with Marsha? Who is the other doll?"

"Francine. Yes, they'd like to have their picture taken," she said still not looking up. Caroline began to fix the dolls' clothes for their picture.

Mrs. Andrews quietly backed out of Caroline's room while Prue snapped a few pictures of Caroline, her dolls and her room.

"Can we talk to you?" asked Paige who had taken a seat opposite Prue and Phoebe. Phoebe found a seat on the bed along with the rest of the camera equipment.

Still not looking up she just nodded playing with her dolls. Prue, who had spoken with her caseworker, asked Caroline about going from family to family and what her likes and dislikes were.

"Oh, some of the people are nice. They feed me and give me a room. Mother Andrews gave me these two dollies. They are my very best friends. They like to go to parties. I never get to, but they take me to their parties during the day. Only during the day. Night is not good. They get very scared. Very scared of all those monsters. The monsters under the bed," she said still straightening the clothes on her two friends.

"You're a big girl. Do you really see such things from under the bed?" asked Phoebe looking on in disbelief. She herself had been troubled with dark scary things when she was a child.

Caroline looked up. "Oh no, they are really there. They come out at night and scare my dollies!" she said quite insistently.

Phoebe smiling a bit looked down reached for the covers. Caroline started to look very scared and put her dolls down backing away a bit.

"Maybe we better walk down a different path, Phoebe," said Paige trying to change the subject. She didn't want to give Caroline another reason to throw a fit in front of Prue.

"Oh, I've had a little experience with monsters and demons," replied Phoebe as she picked up the comforter and looked under the bed.

"Phoebe!" reacted Prue who didn't want her sister's impulsiveness to ruin her relationship with Paige.

Phoebe looked under and saw nothing but blackness. Suddenly an orange scaly arm reached out and took a swipe at her as she jumped back and gasped. It took all her sense of control not to levitate above it in front of Paige and the little girl.

"Who or what was that?" screamed Paige suddenly standing up and dropping her purse on the floor.

Prue laughed nervously. "Oh nothing. Phoebe I think we've had enough! Let's not scare Caroline any more. Come on, Phoebe!"

As Phoebe began to get up, the scaly arm reached out and grabbed Caroline who began to scream. Phoebe swung around and tried to pull Caroline back. A second arm came out from under the bed and swatted at Phoebe who was thrown back into Prue. Both witches hit the back wall with a thud.

Paige first stepped back shivering and then saw how much trouble Caroline was in. "Uh come here Caroline!" she called out. The struggling child disappeared and then reappeared in Paige's arms surrounded by some funny white fireflies. "What in the…" Paige started to say as she quickly forgot about the miracle and turned to run from the room.

Phoebe shot Prue her "Did-you-see-that?" look and then quickly exited the room as two more arms reached out from under the bed. "There's magic afoot here, Prue!" she called out as they headed down the stairs and Prue turned to hush her.

"Um, Mrs. Andrews," Paige stammered handing Caroline to her. "I don't think she should spend anymore time in that room. It scares her too much. Hey, I don't like up there!" exclaimed Paige as she looked nervously up the stairs while Phoebe and Prue quickly joined her.

"My goodness, what is the problem?" she asked cradling Caroline tightly.

"Ghosts!" replied Phoebe who did look a bit white herself.

"You mean rats!" Prue corrected her throwing Phoebe a dirty look. Phoebe had the irritating habit of not being able to separate the magical and mortal parts of their lives. Prue dearly cherished her mortal side trying to preserve what she had before Phoebe found her way into the attic that stormy night.

"That's right, rats," said Phoebe smiling a little cockeyed.

Paige shook her head a bit in agreement. "Biggest ones I ever saw! Huge! Enormous! Gargantuan!"

Phoebe whispered to Caroline, "We'll figure this out for you. You'll be safe. I promise. Bye, sweetie!" She brushed back her hair, said goodbye to Mrs. Andrews and they quickly departed.

Outside Paige dragged her running friends to a halt. "Hold it! Hold it! What was going on in there? You seemed pretty calm for all those weird and strange things. Those were not rats no matter how big they were. Weird creatures, monsters under the bed devouring foster children! The kind of stuff that nightmares are made of! Help me out here! I'm gonna freak out here in a minute!"

Prue turned to Paige. "And nothing like this has ever happened to you? Nothing ever jumped strangely into your arms before?"

"Not while I was awake! And that doesn't surprise you too?" asked Paige turning down her lip. She started to regret latching onto these two exceptionally strange sisters.

"Well, we do have a little experience with this kind of thing and if you'll bear with us and.." started Prue.

"Just come back to our house and we might have some explanations for you," finished Phoebe. "You should find it quite interesting."

"Yea, especially after these drugs wear off!" quipped Paige following behind them and shaking her head.

Prue and Phoebe escorted Paige up to the attic of Halliwell Manor to find out more about Paige and the frightened little girl named Caroline.

"No, I don't know who my biological parents are. I was adopted when I was just an infant and both of my adoptive parents died in a car accident when I was in high school," explained Paige. "At the moment the only thing I think I inherited from my real parents was the knack of seeing weird things or possibly a history of mental illness."

"No, Paige. You are quite sane. Just broaden your mind a bit. What do YOU think happened here today?" asked Phoebe putting her hand together in a meditative fashion.

"Well. I saw a bunch of lizard-like things under Caroline's bed. Nothing I ever saw in a zoo before. Pretty sci fi to me, Phoebe," replied Paige who looked a bit sick to the stomach.

"Try thinking along the fantasy side. You know like.." Prue said trying to change her mindset.

"Like what? Creatures from the Black Lagoon? Godzilla?" retorted Paige raising her voice a bit. Paige was stubborn and was not going to be easy to convince.

"No, but you're on the right track. Natural, yes. Think supernatural. Otherworldly. Magical!" quipped Phoebe as her eyes shot out with sparkles and her face lit up.

"Magic? Slight of head, sawing a woman in half?" asked Paige curling up her lip in disbelief. "Never really believed in that phony magician crap."

Prue had a just a hint of a smile. "No. More the caldron stirring type of magic. Contrary to popular opinion there is a battle out there between good and evil. You saw just a small part of the evil side. Those were some form of demons that use bad magic while other beings possess the capability to perform good magic. Some of which you might possess."

"Wait! Are you saying I'm some kind of wizard?" Paige said shaking her head in disbelief. Paige always had a fear of being accused of being different.

"From your actions I'd say you're more of the white lighter type. While my sisters and what you could call witches," said Phoebe tilting her head forward looking for a reaction from Paige.

"White lighter? Witches? This cannot be happening in go me. Excuse me. I have got to go," Paige said turning white and running for the door.

Prue waved her hand and closed the door in front of Paige. She turned around startled as Prue put her head down and then appeared behind her and Phoebe levitated to the ceiling and floated back down. Prue's projection appeared and then serve then disappeared in front of Paige.

"Now I know I'm on drugs! Please let me wake up! Let me wake up!" she whispered to herself closing her eyes tightly and pulling her arms close into herself reminding Prue of Dorothy trying to return back to Kansas.

"Paige, I know this doesn't make sense at first. We don't know how you fit in, but somehow you're one of us. We saw you perform some kind of magical power. You saved Caroline!" said Prue quite appreciatively.

"I..I saved her?" asked Paige slowly opening her eyes.

Phoebe put up one finger. "That you did. With your very own magical power. You see that lamp? Call for it. You can do it!" she said urging her on.

"That lamp?" Paige asked in total disbelief. The lamp disappeared, appeared in her hand in a furry of white lights and she dropped it crashing loudly to the floor of the attic.

"You couldn't have said book? Our furniture budget is beginning to look like the national debt!" said an exasperated Prue looking first up to the ceiling and then glaring at Phoebe for the umpteenth time.

"Oh, gee. I'm sorry. What was that?" asked Paige who bent down to begin to pick up the pieces.

"Just a variation on this," replied Prue as she motioned and a broom came over to sweep up the mess followed by a dustpan.

"Uh, thanks, but I'll get it," said Paige who reached for the sweeping broom, grabbed it tightly and proceeded to finish the cleanup. "Those are pretty neat tricks. What else can you do?" asked Paige as she dumped the broken pieces in the trashcan.

"Well, we cast spells, chased around demons and warlocks and sometimes have to send them to hell. Outside of saving ourselves and other innocent people our powers aren't very useful. You see the overseers that control the good magical world don't let us improve our own personal lives," explained Phoebe with a "That's life" look on her face.

Over the last year she had come to accept that magic was not an answer to any of her personal problems.

"Bummer!" remarked Paige who had sat down on the attic settee breathing a little quieter now.

Prue interjected, "However it has come in handy saving our own lives from time to time. Being a witch seems to attract the evil to us. People ignorant of the magical world or without magical powers are much safer."

"Like I was yesterday? Now all sorts of bad monsters will be coming after me?" asked Paige turning down her bottom lip again. Her life seemed complicated earlier.

"Possibly. It depends upon how you fit in and what demons and warlocks would want you for. Our main concern is to find out how we can help Caroline with her under the bed friends," replied Phoebe as she started to flip through the Book of Shadows.

Prue saw Paige's interest. "One of our tools in fighting of evil is a book of spells and information gathered by our ancestors. Not having grown up being witches, we're sometimes at a loss what to do with some of our adversaries."

"And it appears we've stumbled on another demon situation. We really do attract them. It explains that the Nona sect of demons lurk under the beds of children that have the potential to help their demonic cause. The children could be anything from future white lighters to fire starters to unsuspecting witches. And I'll bet you that whatever it is manifests itself every five months when she becomes unmanageable by her foster parents. We still have two months to figure it out."

"Not if the orange scaly thing is as persistent as she appears to be. He probably sensed that two witches were there to help her. I have to go back to get my camera equipment anyway. Phoebe, you forgot it when we ran out of that room," said Prue sternly. "Not that I wasn't running too."

"So we're like going back?" asked Paige who was shaking just a bit.

Phoebe nodded her head quipping, "Yep. To deal with the Orange Crush Demon!"

"We could always use some help. Care to join us?" asked Prue extending her hand to their latest magical friend.

"To do what?" Paige asked looking confused.

"First we need to do a 411 on this creature, find out its intentions and then banish him to the nether regions of the magical kingdom," explained Phoebe closing up the book. "No specific info on our scaly orange friend."

"This little circus just gets weirder and weirder. What do you mean nether regions?" asked Paige hearing a sound from behind her.

"We send 'em to HELL, sister," quipped Piper as she entered the attic. "Thought you could use some help."

Paige held up both hands as if fending off this entire strange tale. "Whoa, wait a minute. Hey, I have a hard time believing in heaven and an afterlife. You're trying to tell me in a not so subtle way that hell and eternal damnation are real?"

"It took us a long time to accept it, Paige. Let me assure you that it is all true and real," Prue told Paige with confidence. "And we could use some help going up against an unknown force of evil."

"I don't think so! This weird stuff is too much for me. Why me? Just answer me that. Why me?" asked Paige as she back away from the three Charmed Ones.

Phoebe turned to her sister. "You know she has a point. Asking her to risk her life Paige gasped at that comment!> and not knowing her real story and place in the entire magical realm is not fair to her personally nor to all of us not knowing the real danger."

"My life?" repeated Paige nervously as she backed toward the attic door.

"Don't run out on us yet, Paige. We want to get you some answers. That's what you're looking for," said Phoebe who smiled at her and reluctantly took her back to their circle around the Book of Shadows.

"Well, I.." stammered Paige.

"And we can show you a little REAL magic," said Phoebe smiling. "Now watch! Repeat after me. Magical wonders that never end."

The four witches then repeated. "Magical wonders that never end."

Phoebe concluded, "Send an answer to our friend."

Again, the four witches then repeated Phoebe's incantation, "Send an answer to our friend."

"This stuff really works?" asked a skeptical Paige as a light appeared above them and a piece of paper appeared and floated down landing on the book. The object was a photograph of..

"Mom?" Prue said quite surprised. "And Sam her white lighter holding a baby!"

Paige shook her head a bit. "Who are these people?"

Piper replied, "The woman is our mother, Patti Halliwell. The man is Sam her former white lighter, um guardian angel, and lover. So that little kid must be you?"

"That does look a little like me, but who can tell with newborns!" said Paige in total disbelief.

"Wait! So Paige is our half-sister?" explained Prue momentarily loosing her constant composure.

Piper's eyes bulged from here head. "No-no-no-no-NO-no-NO! You can't tell that from one old photograph.."

"..even if she has the powers of her white lighter father and her witch mother. And her name begins with a 'P', Piper?" said a voice from behind them.

Paige looked up at the light coming from the corner as a translucent apparition stepped toward them. For the third time Paige backed away from a weird thingy.

"Mom?" asked Prue. "Then it's true?"

"Yes, Prue. She is my daughter. And Sam's of course. Your half-sister. Sam and I couldn't raise her under the glare of the Elders so we gave her up for adoption hoping she one day find you," explained Patti Halliwell who smiled. "And you found her!" she said choking a bit on her words.

The Charmed Ones drew close together as Paige approached Patti. "Are you my mother?"

"Yes, Paige. I've been watching over you for sometime. I'm very proud of you!" she said still choking on her words. "I've been here too long and must go. Farewell my darling daughters. ALL OF YOU!" she said as her vision and voice faded away.

"Whoa. That is a shocker. Paige welcome to the family," said Piper flatly with her emotions not yet catching up with her.

"So I'm not the youngest or the last Halliwell?" asked Phoebe looking for confirmation from her sisters.

"Wait, my name is Paige Matthews!" she said shaking her head.

"Exactly!" responded Prue. "But born a Halliwell. Our family and magical power just went up one notch and the Charmed Ones now have an auxiliary member!"

"And you're taking the word of a ghost?" asked Paige cautiously.

"Who happens to be our mother! The mother of us all, Paige. You too! Welcome to the family, baby sister!" said Phoebe running over to hug her.

Piper and Prue joined Phoebe all three joining in the hug. "I knew there was something special about you!" quipped Piper.

Paige was being hugged, but did not join in the celebration. "I always wondered who my biological parents were, but this is not the middle-class scenario I had. Never in my wildest dreams!"

"Well, that's us. And we have to get back to Caroline before something happens to her. Feel up to it?" asked Phoebe looking up at her newest sister.

"I guess if that's what us Halliwell's do," said Paige turning her lip down looking unhappy.

"So let's all bond together. I'll drive!" exclaimed Piper as she ran for the attic door.

The four daughters of Patti Halliwell walked up the steps to the Andrews' house. Knocking on the door it swung opened.

"This is not good," remarked Piper who called out, "Hello?"

"Isn't this a little like breaking and entering?" asked Paige who timidly brought up the rear.

Phoebe shook her head. "We're always bending the law a bit to help one innocent or another. All in a day's work for the Charmed Ones."

Inside they found Mrs. Andrews unconscious lying at the base of the stairs. Prue quickly checked her out. "No broken bones. She's fine for now."

"You can't just leave her there!" cried Paige who tried to wake her up.

"Better this way. All depends upon whom or what is upstairs. I don't think that sweet little girl heaved her foster mother down the stairs without some help," said Piper as she started up the steps.

Cautiously walking toward the back of the upstairs noises could be heard from the little girl's room. Snapping wood and solid things hitting the walls. Pushing the door open Prue and Phoebe peeked inside. Caroline had picked up a chair that was much too heavy for a five-year-old girl and threw it hard against the far wall where it broke into several pieces. Phoebe gasped and the little girl turns toward the sound. Her hair was all disheveled, her face grimaced in anger and her eyes – her eyes flashed bright green with fire.

"You witches! You ruined everything! You did this to me!" she growled in a deep demonic voice. She stepped toward them as the witches backed off toward the stairs.

"She was not ready for me! Now I'm stuck in this form without HER power!"

"Looks pretty powerful to me," whispered Paige to Phoebe.

Phoebe whispered back. "Must have been a timing problem. Maybe once she became 'unmanageable' she had a stronger power. This demon still seems to have his regular powers. PIPER!"

"Whoosh!" Piper waved her hands and the demonic little cherub turned into a statue. "Take that you little reject from the Exorcist!"

Pushing her hair back Phoebe thought for a moment. "Now we have no idea what he wanted or how to split the demon from Caroline. Suggestions?"

"Yea. What about that potion you were going to use on Cole? Looks like we could use it to destroy her demon half or self or whatever," said Piper.

Prue continued, "You can always whip up another batch. Right now we have this popcycle to melt. I don't know how long we can hold it!"

"Um, O.K. but I think we could use, Leo, Leo, Leo!" Phoebe said first reluctantly agreeing and then calling out to the ceiling.

Piper shook her head. "He's out of our area code right…" A white mist appeared along Piper as Leo materialized holding her tight. "Or he might be done with his other duties. Hi, sweetheart," she said giving him a peck on the cheek.

"Leo, can you take us home quickly before this little girl tries to do us in!" said Prue quickly pointing to Caroline rather anxiously.

"That's a lot move. Who's your friend?" he asked shyly looking at Paige who was hiding behind Phoebe.

"Long story. No time. Now let's orb..orb..orb!" said Phoebe shaking her head. Leo shrugged and they all vanished from the Andrews' house.

Light filled the Halliwell's attic as six figures appeared. Leo sat down exhausted as the little demon girl came back to life.

"Where have you taken me witches?" she screamed picking up a table and throwing it at the Halliwell's.

"Piper!" screamed Prue who threw her hands at her and Caroline did not freeze.

"Well, she learned that trick quickly! Phoebe get the potion!" exclaimed Prue as the little girl upset the settee sending Leo over backwards.

"I'm going to kill you all," cried the little girl as a bed head came flying toward them freezing after Prue unleashed her power.

"She must become immune to our power once they are used on her," said Phoebe as she searched though the ingredients in their potion cabinet.

"So she'll take at least one of these," yelled Prue as she swung her arm toward her and Caroline was thrown across the room. "Phoebe, the potion!"

Phoebe found the little red pouch. "Cole, I hope I can duplicate this formula," Phoebe prayed under her breath. "Distract her, Prue!"

Prue concentrated on the settee and slid it across the floor. The demonic Caroline pushed it back as Phoebe flung the pouch at her. "Poof!" Red smoke filled half of the attic causing everyone to start coughing. As the mist cleared Caroline was collapsed in the arms of this seven-foot high orange scaly lizard that had six appendages and the head of a grasshopper on steroids.

"Fools!" the same demonic voice called out. "As long as I possess the girl in time I can still possess her powers! HA-ha-ha-HA-ha!"

Paige looked toward her newfound sisters, put out her arms and called out, "Caroline!"

The girl disappeared in a flurry of white orbs and reappeared in Paige's arms.

"Quick, get her out of here!" screamed Prue. Paige held Caroline close to her breast and ran from the attic.

Phoebe started to chant; "The power of three will set us free!" Piper and Prue joined in.

"The power of three will set us free!

The power of three will set us free!

The power of three will set us free!

The power of three will set us free!"

The wind whipped up in the attic as dust swirled around the demon confusing him. Then a tremendous orange explosion occurred knocking down the women and waking up the unconscious Leo.

From her position on the floor Phoebe was brushing herself off and smiling. "When all else fails.."

"..the power of three won't let you down!" finished Prue. "Though it is a little hard on the rear end. Ouch!"

Now asleep Caroline was curled up on Piper's bed holding tightly to Piper's childhood friend Blackie the Bear. She twitched in her sleep as Prue, Piper, Phoebe and their newest sister Paige gathered around the bed.

"Throughout time,

Your powers we bind,

Scattered to the wind,

And peace you will find."

"She is sleeping so peacefully now. And before she wanted to destroy us. Strange," said Paige watching Caroline.

"And with any luck, she is no longer a magnet for demons and warlocks. With no more problems from her powers she will be able to grow up in the mortal world with a mortal family," commented Piper. "Not a bad thing."

"Prue and I can make sure of that. She will no longer be trapped inside a never ending cycle of new foster homes," promised Paige. "Though I envy her."

Phoebe looked at Paige, "Why's that?"

"Well, here she is free of all this magic stuff while I'm like now totally involved in it," Paige said twirling her finger in the air. "Just call me Glinda."

Piper replied, "You have another advantage over Caroline. You have found a family. One that loves you very much."

"And you have a whole new magical world to explore. Paige, believe me when I say that this is NOT a curse on you," Prue told Paige lovingly.

"Well, thanks guys!" Paige said quietly touching Prue's shoulder.

Phoebe smiled her broadest smiled."Yep, in fact in time you'll find that you too are charmed!"

THE END


End file.
